This invention relates to a series of novel polymeric compounds and to a process for their synthesis. More particularly, this invention relates to novel polyaromatic amides which contain 1,3-butadiene groups along the polymer chain and to a novel process for their synthesis.
The cross-linking processes or curing techniques relied on heretofore in the production of laminating resins often involved the liberation of gaseous side products during the curing reaction. The gaseous products so produced tended to form voids or gas pockets in the cured resin thereby substantially weakening the structural strength and stability of the laminated products fabricated therefrom. Generally, aromatic heterocyclic nuclei connected with functional groups, such as carbonyl, sulfonyl and ether linkages, form the backbone of the polymeric chains of those resins found to be suitable for laminating applications. Unfortunately, the curing of these materials to form the typical polymeric material suitable for laminating purposes produces gaseous products which result in the formation of the objectionable voids referred to above. With this invention, however, it has been found that butadiene containing aromatic-substituted polyamides were void-free after cross-linking and possessed the requisite characteristics of thermal stability and strength.